


Pity Tea (It Goes Best with Lemon)

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Discovery, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, poor Lestrade, but it was really all his own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Tea (It Goes Best with Lemon)

"I didn't know," Lestrade intones woodenly.

Mrs. Hudson casts a pitying look his way, saving him the added embarrassment of giving him a run of 'you're not very bright then, are you, dear?' The tea she sets in front of him does enough mocking for the two of them.

"Sugar, Inspector?" She adds two without waiting for his response, stirring in the sweet when he makes no move to.

"I- _How_ -..." he glances up at her, eyes still rather vacant, "Did you know, Mrs. Hudson?"

Her smile is rather disparaging, "Yes, Inspector. I think we all knew." The 'except you' goes needlessly unstated.

Above them, the ceiling creaks and there's a loud groan of 'oh, god, John!'

Lestrade shudders.

Mrs. Hudson gives him another pitying look. "Milk?"


End file.
